


A Puppy and Her Master(s)

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Rape, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: The Master kidnaps Yaz, bringing her to the Doctor. What are his plans? And what will the Doctor do in response? Will she set Yaz free? Or will she...go along with it?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	A Puppy and Her Master(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



Were the Doctor to list the things that she had been expecting when she walked into the TARDIS that had materialized next to her while she was taking a break from travelling, the Master was fairly high on that list. What wasn't high on that list, however, was Yaz in there with him, gagged, with her wrists and ankles bound as she cried. The Doctor took all of this information into her head in half a second, and in the next half a second, she turned to the Master, trying to figure out his plan. Had he come to gloat? To bargain? To monologue about his evil schemes?

He grinned at her. "Like what you see?" he asked cheekily.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked.

"Why, I wanted to give you a little present, of course!" the Master said, false innocence in his tone. "I was under the impression that you liked these puny little humans."

"You don't get to touch them!" the Doctor snapped. _Especially if they were mine first!_

The Master shook his head. "Come now, Doc. I wanted to give you a gift and this is how you repay me?"

"All that I've seen you do is traumatize one of my people!" the Doctor snapped. "Explain! Now!"

The Master held up a headband with dog ears on it. Yaz seemed to shrink away as much as she could while bound when he pulled it out, so he had clearly tested it on her before. He slid it over her head and within seconds her crying had stopped, her breathing evened out, and her eyes held a certain sort of complacency and innocence that the Doctor had never seen in them before. "What is that?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a headband," the Master said. "Sends little brainwaves to counteract the wearer's thoughts and give them the behavioral traits you would rather have. The particular one I chose gives the wearer a dog-like mindset."

The Doctor went to Yaz and undid the bindings on her, but while Yaz crawled into the Doctor's arms, she didn't speak, didn't run away, didn't even seem afraid of the Master anymore. "Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because when we were younger, you always wanted a puppy," the Master said with a smirk. "Of course, there is one condition in all of this..."

"When is there not?" the Doctor scoffed.

"You'd have to share," the Master said. The Doctor had a refusal ready on her tongue, but then the Master spoke again. "Of course, there's a button on the headband that wipes the memory of the wearer. She'd never know all the naughty things you could do to her, Doc."

The Doctor's grip involuntarily tightened around Yaz. Her very own puppy...hers to have, over and over, and Yaz would never have to be the wiser. Then, whenever the Doctor wanted her again, she could replace the headband... "Okay, deal," the Doctor reluctantly sighed.

The Master grinned like a predator who had just gotten his most difficult prey, and said, "Then let's head somewhere a little more private, shall we?"

The Doctor followed the Master through his TARDIS, and Yaz followed behind the Doctor, panting and on her hands and knees. They got to a bedroom big enough to fit three, and Yaz rushed forward, climbing on the bed eagerly, before turning to look at the Doctor and the Master expectantly. The Master chuckled. "Oh, did I forget to mention? I taught her a little about sex already."

For some reason, that made the Doctor unhappy. Yaz was hers first. The Master shouldn't get to have her without the Doctor's say-so. She turned to the Master with a glower. "Then I get her cunt," the Doctor said. "You'll just have to deal with her mouth."

The Master tutted. "Fine," he said, somewhat petulantly. "But I get her cunt next time."

"Sure," the Doctor said, undressing Yaz while looking around the room for a strap-on.

The Master handed her a light flesh-colored cock. She took it quickly, looking Yaz over. Those perfect curves, shivering at her light touch as she reached for Yaz's knickers. The way she almost cooed as the Doctor pulled them off her and laid a hand over her cunt. And those eyes, oh, those eyes. Looking up at her like the hung all the stars in the universe. So full of love. Of hope.

God, the Doctor was going to wreck her completely.

She took the cock and started pushing it into Yaz, and Yaz's eyes fluttered closed. The Doctor played with her clit, nimble fingers flicking and tracing and playing with the lips and the precious clit below. The Master had undone his trousers and had his cock out, which Yaz eagerly sucked. The Doctor kept pushing the cock in and out, in and out. Was this way better? Or that way? Oh, Yaz made some interesting noises when she twisted it, oh, but twisting while pulling out was so much better.

Soon enough the Doctor had a hand down her own pants as well, just focusing on Yaz and how completely taken she was. She was the Doctor's, no one else's. The Master could play with her, but only with the Doctor's say-so. Because Yaz was _hers,_ she was _her puppy,_ and she'd be damned if she let anyone else have _her puppy_ without her permission.

Yaz was twisting and whining and the Doctor barked, "Hold still!"

Yaz whined but did so and the Doctor grinned. She was well-trained, too.

The Doctor rewarded her by pushing the cock in further, and Yaz whined. "Close, are ya, Yaz?" the Doctor asked her with a grin. She shoved the cock as far in as it would go, before playing with Yaz's clit more, and Yaz shuddered as she reached her peak. When she laid there, limp on the bed and completely spent, the Doctor pressed the button on the headband that would erase Yaz's memories.

"You didn't get off," the Master said, confused.

The Doctor grinned as she placed a collar and leash around Yaz's neck. "Oh, don't worry," she said, picking up Yaz's still naked form. "I will when I bring her back to my TARDIS."

_My puppy..._ the Doctor thought, walking away with a victorious grin. _I can't wait!_

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated.


End file.
